


Angor

by Mutaforma



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Angst, Depression, M/M, Sad, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutaforma/pseuds/Mutaforma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a terrible world.<br/>You took away the quiet of my loneliness and you filled it with your absence.<br/>With what could have been.<br/><i>What a terrible world.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Angor

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Angor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273487) by [Scolopendre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scolopendre/pseuds/Scolopendre)



> Phra translated this.  
> "Angor" is a latin word that means "nightmare", "anxiety"

I heard the noise of the rails and the train leaving. Without me.  
So many stars out here. It’s all so big.  
Too big for me.  
Such an immense sky, all around. It could swallow me from each direction.  
It scares me.  
I’d better go back inside.

They left a little room. Just for me.  
Ah, it’s like back then.  
I forgot what it felt like.  
The candle makes enough light for my eyes to see all the misery of my hands, filled with tears.  
You’ve always told me that I wouldn’t have been alone.  
You always told me that we were one.  
Who knows if you have always lied.  
Maybe you didn’t know either.

I can’t see anything. And it’s probably better this way. I don’t see the end of this room  
Ah, what times they were, back when I studied. What did that book say?  
“I could be bounded in a nutshell, and count myself a king of infinite space”  
I‘ll think this way.  
I’ll be the king.  
Like you said.  
We are the kings of the world.  
...of such a terrible world.

You lied to me.  
There’s no way to escape this loneliness.  
Your eyes were my lighthouse, your arms my harbour.  
Now I find myself lost in a sea of stars, and I can’t help but thinking that it’s my fault.

What a terrible world.  
You took away the quiet of my loneliness and you filled it with your absence.  
With what could have been.

I hear the sound of the train leaving, without me.  
I wait for you, here.  
You will have to pass from here sooner or later.  
You’ll find me in the corner.  
Where I’ve always been.


End file.
